The HookUp Plan
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: Helga comes up with a risky plan. I Don't care how much pain he has tomorrow Pheebs, Plan No More Waiting will be in effect!  SEQUEL to the short Story Arnold Goes Bad  HELGA x ARNOLD and PHOEBE x GERALD Fanfic...
1. The Hookup Plan

UPLOADED AS PROMISED! MY THIRD FANFIC WOOO HOOO

THANK YOU FOR READING, THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY SHORT STORY **ARNOLD GOES BAD** YOU CAN FIND IT IN MY PROFILE :) ALTHOUGH THIS STORY IS STILL UNDERSTANDABLE WITHOUT READING IT ... **ENJOY**

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD :(**

**THE HOOK UP PLAN**

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

Laying on her bed and popping in some candy into her mouth Helga G. Pataki sighed as she would describe the best week of her life "and everytime he sees Wolfgang near me, he would come over and hug me so tight, then he would flash Ol' Bullet and the five avengers to Wolfgang hahaha its hilarious"

Stopping her giggling Phoebe raised an eyebrow "Ol Bullet?"

Showing off Ol' Betsy she said "Ol' Betsy's new boyfriend good Ol' Bullet" she smirked

Getting up to grab some candy Phoebe said "oh Helga I'm so happy for you"

Handing her the whole bag Helga asked "so did Wolfgang agree"

"I'm afraid not, he just wont get over with what happened to him the last time he did that" she smiled thoughtfully

Laughing her ass off Helga said "Who .. Who would of thought Arnold taking down a big guy like that hahahaha" she paused for a second and giving Phoebe a sneaky look she asked "Did you notice that Gerald wasn't at school today?"

Blushing like crazy Phoebe answered "I certainly have"

Pulling Phoebe up from the floor she said "well you know what that means, and since Wolfgang wont do it I've got a plan"

Nervously she said "oh, I don't know Helga don't you want to give him some time?"

"Time?" she snorted "yeah right, everybody knows what happens when Lila breaks up with one of her boyfriends and besides its your time Pheebs and I don't care how much pain he has tomorrow Plan No More Waiting will be in effect.

"But..."

"yeah yeah yeah, I came up with one expecting Wolfgang to back out" and rubbing her hands in an evil manner she said "I know who would be the perfect person to replace Wolfgang"

Adjusting her glasses Phoebe looked up and asked, "who do you have in mind?"

Walking across the room back and fourth pondering, she said "you would have to ignore him" looking at Phoebe for an approval she continued "you will not look at him, and if you do I will pinch you ten times harder than when you pinched me"

Giggling Phoebe replied "OK"

She kept walking back and forth "and the best person to replace Wolfgang" pausing and looking at her in the eye she said "Arnold"

"Arnold... Arnold your Arnold" Phoebe asked shocked

"Doi, the one and only, my footballheaded love god!" she blinked twice realizing that she just said that out loud.

Giggling Phoebe answered "but Helga I don't think that Arnold would agree, and what if he finds out about what we did to him and Wolfgang"

"hahhahaha who said he has to know"

Phoebe gave her a confused look

"Aww Pheebs Arnold wont know he's too dense to figure it out, and besides Geraldo has been in the Lila bubble for more than a week already and just like the rest of the school with the exception of Rhonda and you he doesn't know that Arnold and I are a couple now, and that is what will make our plan work, Arnold is terrible at lying, and if we play our cards right Geraldo will be yours by Monday before school ends"

"Rhonda found out?"

"Yeah, she knew that we would hook up a long time ago, but I had to blackmail her to keep her mouth shut"

"Oh hehehehe" feeling unsure of herself Phoebe asked "but Helga what if he doesn't like me"

"He doesn't like you" she paused for a second and said, "he loves you Pheebs"

Nervously touching her silky hair Phoebe said "I don't think so, why would he go out with Lila"

Patting her in the back for comfort Helga said, "because he's stupid, I know he loves you I can tell, just like when you told me that you observed that Arnold loved me"

Giving her a warm smile and tilting her head Phoebe replied "but this is different, I just don't think you..."

"Pheebs the boy is crazy for you, and don't try to say otherwise, I know what I know OK" folding her arms and giving her a smirk she said "and I bet that everytime he kissed Lila he was picturing you"

Leaving Phoebe speechless and blushing like crazy Helga snapped her fingers and said "now about the plan"

"Planning" said Phoebe in a sing song voice, taking out a pen and a notebook.

A/N: ENCOURAGE ME PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW 


	2. Friday

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD :(**

**THE HOOK UP PLAN**

Playing her Trumpet terribly Timberly came inside Gerald's room yelling "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

"AAAAAAAAAA GET OUT OF MY ROOM TIMBERLY"

She ran out yelling, "MOOOOOOM GERALD YELLED AT MEEEEEEEEEEE"

Covering his ears Gerald couldn't believe that he was alive, staying home yesterday wasn't enough he needed more time to recover, but Timberly had school break because she had a cold, what kind of relaxation was that "might as well go to school" he mumbled as he rolled out of bed.

Stepping out the front door Gerald was happy that he could still walk, "man that girl can kick," he thought "I cant believe that it still burns too pee"

On his way to school Gerald couldn't take the pain anymore so he sat down on a bench, he spotted Abner walking all muddy and throwing something white on Sid's face (whom was laying in the grass), the poor boy was yelling and running away from the pig.

Gerald was about to get up when "OW" the pain was too severe and he wasn't ready just yet, he sat there for a few more minutes to think (man I cant believe that I went out with her, everybody warned me) he slapped his head and thought (why did I have to call her Phoebe when we were kissing, aaaaaa I didn't only say it... I _**moaned**_it) feeling his cheeks burning he decided that if he didn't leave anytime soon he would be late.

Holding on to walls to walk Gerald finally got into Hillwood High grounds, and when he looked up his worst nightmare came to view, as an instinct he covered his sore spot for protection (just in case) Gerald quickly looked for a place to hide.

Lila walked by pulling Eugene around like a little puppy "and when you buy me lunch I will give you a big Kiss" Eugene was about to answer but she cut him off "Oh your so cute" and she squished his check so hard that it left red finger marks on his face "Lets go to the mall today, Oh we can get some matching outfits, It would be ever so cute" Eugene was about to answer but she pulled him away.

Coming out from his hiding place Gerald shook his head "mmmmm mmm mmmmm I guess that boy is now double jinxed"

As he finished to put his books away in the locker Gerald looked around for his best friend.

Lila took away way too much time, he wondered if Arnold was mad at him because he went out with her but Arnold kept saying that he was over her a long time ago, not only did he neglect his best friend, he end up broke, hurt, lost track of school, plus he had to spend more time with little sister Timberly that became friends with Lila back in the fourth grade.

Last week when he heard that Arnold got in a fight with Wolfgang, he couldn't even be there for support; Lila wouldn't let him she need attention.

Sighing he walked down the hall that lead to the cafeteria, when all of a sudden he saw Arnold and Phoebe sitting together, laughing and talking he didn't think of it much until Helga Pataki knocked him down the ground "watch it you dweeb"

Getting up slowly Gerald replied "why don't you watch where _**your**_ going, your the one who's walking 100 mph"

Crossing her arms and smirking Helga said, "well well well, so you broke up with Lila eh," Gerald just gave her an annoying look, and started to walk towards Arnold's direction

Helga pulled him aside and said "welcome back to earth Geraldo, but if you even dare to go and disturb Arnold and Phoebe's conversation I'm gonna have to kick you somewhere that Lila kicked two days ago, and trust me her kicks are a nothing compared to mine.

Gerald wide eyed, took the nearest seat and sat down; usually he wouldn't take in her crap but today, lets just say she got him in the right day and time.

Noticing that Helga was taking a seat beside him Gerald gave her a little push away "so why wouldn't you let me go and see _**my**_ best friend, and make me sit here with youuuuuu Satin herself"

"Because..." Helga looked around and noticed that Sid was nervously walking around, she pulled him to sit beside her and putting an elbow in the table she asked "so Sid wana come to the movies with Arnold, Phoebe and me?" Sid looking around scared replied "d ddd dirty un un UNDERWEARRRRRRRRR" and ran away. (What's with him, but... oh well that worked out) she thought (I was gonna say Dracula to scare him off, but ok) she shrugged

Pulling her shirt Gerald asked, "what do you mean movies"

Pulling him off she said "you know that big screen with pictures that move, and you get to sit and buy Popcorn and eat it"

Gerald talking between his teeth said "I know, just tell me Phoebe and Arnold are going"

Crossing her arms Helga said "Doi tall hair boy what's it to ya"

He didn't know why he was doing this but that pinch of jealousy was getting the best of him "can can I come with you?"

With an evil grin Helga said, "well well well you go with meee, Satin herself"

Gerald was about to back out but when he looked up he saw Phoebe laughing again, "um yeah you know since I'm Arnolds best friend" rubbing his check, he tried to laugh as if nothing but failed

Looking at her nails Helga said "I don't know I'd rather go with pink boy than with you" she got up about to leave but was pulled down by Gerald again

Laughing nervously again Gerald said "but Helga I really want to watch that movie"

(I didn't even mention the movie dummy) thought Helga, trying to seem uninterested she said "you know what Geraldo, your just in luck I need to do my good Deed of the month so OK but... you better pick me up tomorrow by 7:00 SHARP" and stormed off right on time when the bell rang.

Walking to his class painfully Gerald thought (oh what did I get myself into)

**A/N: **REVEIW ** REVIEW ** REVIEW **


	3. Saturday

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD :(**

**THE HOOK UP PLAN**

SATURDAY

As he dropped her off at Phoebe's house Arnold took Helga aside and said "so I'll pick you guys up at Five O'clock tomorrow?"

As she caressed his cheek Helga dreamily hummed a yes in reply

Arnold wrapping an arm around her waist smiled as he brought her close for a hug, she looked up at him still not believing that this is reality.

They kissed good night, and she happily watched him drive within distance

Phoebe giggled as she watched her tough best friend turn into mush, she lead her to her room, and then

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Giggling Phoebe showed her, her arm "pay back"

"Hey I warned you, and you still stared at Geraldo, I _**had**_ to pinch you"

"Oh, no Helga I think that you're still mad at me for slapping you when we saw Lila's house back in fourth grade"

Keeping her sly smile Helga said, "talking about Lila I still can't believe what she was doing to Eugene at the mall?"

"I know even Rhonda thought she was crazy, poor guy"

Setting up her sleeping bag Helga said "man, I cant believe you guys got Rhonda involved in helping out for Geraldo's Birthday Party on Tuesday"

Shyly Phoebe said "Well we needed her, you wouldn't believe the crazy ideas Arnold had this morning" shaking her head she said "he's going to be 17 not 7"

"hahaha so he told you about the cowboy thing" while Phoebe nodded a yes Helga rubbed her chin as in thought "well that's good, just keep talking to him about the Party Pheebs, Gerald is real jealous right now"

Giggling Phoebe asked, "do you really think so?"

Now laying on her sleeping bag with her arms behind her head Helga said "yup, I..."

Her sentence was in cut short by Phoebe's cell phone ringing, as Phoebe walked over to check on the caller I.D she jumped with joy, not knowing what to do "It's Gerald, It's Gerald he's calling me! Oh Helga, what should I do? What should I dooooo?"

As Phoebe was about to pick up, Helga ran over to stop her "no, Pheebs don't answer it yet"

Giving her a confused look Phoebe said "but why"

Phoebe frowned when the Phone stopped ringing but all Helga could say was "I just want to know something, trust me on this one Pheebs"

The Phone started to ring again, and making Helga cute puppy eyes she answered when given approval

Phoebe held her Phone tightly while saying Hello in Japanese

Nevously saying "Hey Phoebe, um..." not knowing what to say Gerald asked, "How are you?"

Phoebe looked up at Helga and decided to put her Phone in speaker "I'm" she paused for a second and said, "good, how are you feeling?"

Gerald embarrassed by Phoebe's knowledge of his pain answered "um good"

All of a sudden the phone went into an awkward silence

Gerald started to get a little worried and asked "so um what movie are we going to see tomorrow"

Helga removed her hand from Phoebe's mouth and walked over to the stereo, then tuned it into a station that had Dino Spumoni music playing"

Gerald grew curious and asked, "so you have any friends over?"

Helga swinging her arms kept telling her to say no, Phoebe gulped and said "um n n aaaaaaa hhaaahhaaa haaahahaaaa"

As Phoebe tried to breathe from Helga's tickles, Helga grabbed the phone and hung up

"Hey, I didn't know" she got up she asked "Helga you invited Gerald to come to the movies with us"

(Oh Pheebs, there's a lot you don't know) smirking then biting her lip Helga said "not really" she cleared her throat and said, "I told him to pick me up at 7:00 tomorrow"

"7:00 but the movie starts at 6:00"

Helga just walked over to turn off the stereo, "I know, I'm just trying to..." she shrugged "I just felt like messing with him a little bit"

**HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!**

"URRRRRRRR, HOW CAN I EVEN TRUST HELGA! HELGA! WAS I THAT DESPERATE?"

Gerald blowing steam while walking away from Helga's house, grabbed the next bus to the movies, "but if she thinks that I'm gonna back down, she's wrong"

Still having pain and also feeling tired and cranky due to the fact that he kept calling Arnold, his best friend who never answered last night and the nightmares he had all because he heard Dino Spumoni in the background while talking to Phoebe which didn't mean anything right?

but... Arnold kept acting all weird and avoiding him yesterday at school

getting angry Gerald clenched his fists and started to growl really loud.

All the passengers in the bus kept looking at the boy as if her were an Alien with brains sticking out.

When he finally made it to the theatre Gerald walked up to the isolated booth and was ready to pay for the ticket when...

"aaaaaaaaaa what movie were they going to see?"

While popping the big bubble he made with his gum, the bored teenager behind the counter asked "so are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna buy something?"

Trying to remember what movie Helga said they were going to watch Gerald looked at the advertisements "I aaaa I don't know?"

"Listen dude either you buy a ticket or leave I've got many more customers to take care of"

Gerald looked behind him and said, "there's nobody here"

The teen looked around and said, "that's what you think"

Gerald raised an eyebrow and said "have you seen a girl with a pink bow, a boy with a big..." he laughed a little not believing what he was about to say "a football head, and a beautiful girl with..."

The teen said "yeah I know who your talking about, they were gonna watch I'm in Love, but then the short girl with the black hair wanted to watch Science Dude, the girl with the bow said it was boring and the boy wanted to watch Big Foot Football."

"So which movie did they pick?" asked Gerald

"I um think it was Big Foot Football"

Gerald grinned and bought the ticket, he ran in and found it empty, now running back angry at the Teen Gerald said, "they weren't there"

Scratching his head the teen said "oh yeah I forgot, they bought Science Dude"

Buying Science Dude, Gerald went in but they were nowhere to be seen, the same thing happened with the movie I'm in love

Now irritated with the stupid Teen Gerald sat down in a near bench, he put his head down and thought (but I'm not good enough for Phoebe she's smart, beautiful and what would she ever see in a guy like me?)

The teen that suddenly appeared in front of him said "Evil Twin"

Gerald looked up and said "huh"

"Evil Twin, they decided to watch Evil Twin"

Waving his arm away Gerald said "naaa its alright man"

The boy just gave him a weird look and walked away

Gerald sighed, (and Arnold's my best friend I cant do that to him, If he's with Phoebe then...) he gulped and thought (I can handle it... right)

Sliding a hand in his face Gerald looked at his watch 7:15, suddenly he had visions of Arnold kissing Phoebe and holding her hand, that irritating feeling was coming back, with wide eyes he thought (a lot can happen in 45 minutes) he ran up to the booth and bought the ticket

As Gerald turned around he felt a strong force grabbing him by the hair "OOOOWWWWW"

A/N:OOOOOO, SORRY GUYS HEHEHEHE

MY FOURTH FANFIC **WHEN MIDNIGHT STIKES **IS NOW UP, I ALSO UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER FOR **BRING ME TO LIFE**...

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW** REVIEW**


	4. Friday at the Movies

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD :(**

**THE HOOK UP PLAN**

AT THE MOVIES

Grabbing and pulling Gerald's tall hair the teen with crazy looking eyes said "nice kitty kitty kitty".

"OW, Stop OW that's my hair!"

Then out of nowhere the teen grabbed a can of whipped cream "are you hungry kitty? Yes you are!" and poured it all over Gerald's hair "aaaa hey man what's you problem, stop!"

"Want some milk kitty kitty, oh yes you do"

Gerald scared to death managed to escape but not hide, the boy chased him around the cinema with a can of whipped cream and a black bag "Oh kitty, don't be scared"

Gerald hid and managed to catch his breath, he looked at his watch 7:45 unbelievable, he's been running from this guy for 30 minutes hiding deeper within the shadows and looking at the ticket he noticed that he was right in front of the door that was playing Evil Twin.

Forgetting about his appearance Gerald walked inside all freaked out, he noticed that (in the exact order) Sheena, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga were all sitting together forgetting about the boy outside he took a seat.

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

As soon as the door opened Helga looked up and painfully swept Arnold's hand away from her knee, she then pinched Phoebe because she was giving Gerald worried / googly eyes.

Arnold giving her a confused look followed her gaze and realized that Gerald was there, he nervously sat up straight and tried to look at the screen hoping that Gerald wouldn't find out that he and Helga were a couple yet, it just wasn't the right time.

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

Taking a seat next to Rhonda, Gerald noticed that she was backing away

"aa what happened to you?" she asked pointing at his head

Gerald now wide eyed and touching his hair just sunk down his chair "its a Homework thing you know" she shrugged at his lame excuse.

Rhonda who was sitting with Nadine, and not caring at what happed to him genuinely smiled when she spotted Arnold and Helga on the other side, she leaned over and whispered to Gerald "aren't they such a cute couple, I always knew there was something going on between those two"

"hugh, what did you say?" said Gerald as he sat up straight

Rhonda who still didn't take her eyes of the couple said "you know Arnold and..." she stopped her sentence when she saw Helga sliding a finger across her throat.

Gerald who wasn't even looking at Helga but at Arnold sitting next to Phoebe asked, "they hooked up?"

Rhonda clearing her throat ignored the boy and started a conversation about shoes with Nadine.

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

(_I wonder what Rhonda said to him, but by the look in his eyes hehehe, she did me a favor_) thought Helga as she was speeding out of the cinema

"Helga wait? What happened?" said Arnold as he caught up to her.

"I um need to go to the bathroom yeah you know," she said as she rubbed her elbow nervously

Arnold smiled and said, "ok I'll be waiting here for you"

She gave him a quick nod and ran out, when she reached the ticket booth Helga smirked as she slid a twenty to the teen (_no one gets in the way when I have a date with Arnold, especially Geraldo_).

The teen gladly taking the twenty gave her a wink.

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

As he ran towards bathroom, and praying that Phoebe didn't see him in this condition Gerald once again felt a strong force pushing him against the wall (_oh, no not this again_)

"Gerald!"

Gerald wide eyed gulped "Lila?"

A/N:

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW** REVIEW / Guest Reviews are also always Welcomed :)**

Return to Top


	5. Gotta love those Dense Boys

I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!

**THE HOOK UP PLAN**

**GOTTA LOVE THOSE DENSE BOYS**

Gerald wide eyed said "Lila?"

* * *

Running to go and find Arnold, Helga noticed that Gerald was being pushed against the wall "What the..." she scanned around for Phoebe, she was busy talking to Sheena, Hopefully she wouldn't notice... It would break her heart.

Watching Lila made her pissed "Why I otta..." she sneaked up closer "If she ruins my plan, she will be paying big time"

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

The image kept moving quickly, pulling him deeper into the shadows, "no Gerald, its me Eugene"

Taking a closer look Gerald noticed that Eugene had two braided pig tails, and a blue jump suit he couldn't believe it "Eugene? What? What happened to you?" asked Gerald shocked

"Its Lila you gotta hide me pleaseeeeeee, she's been giving me these weird clothes and..."

Gerald just shook his head "mmmm mmm mmmm why don't you just break up with her"

Shaking Eugene responded "I don't want to get" he cleared his throat "you know... Hit"

"EUGENE! EUGENE!" Cried out Lila, who was nearby

Eugene came closer and started to pull Gerald's collar desperately, "please Gerald PLEASE I BEG YOU! YOU NEED TO HELP ME"

"well well well" said Helga crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Shocked by her sudden appearance Eugene stumbled on a rock falling deep within the bushes nearby

"What a jinx" said Helga raising a brow, she turned to Gerald and told him "I knew you had a thing for red heads, loverboy but this... hahahahaaa wait 'til Pheebs gets a load of this" she ran off laughing

Confused, Gerald tried to let that comment sink in (_does she think that Eugene and I were... oh no_) "HELGA WAITTTTTT"

He ran after her but was blocked by none other than Lila, the real Lila "Gerald have you seen Eugene"

"No" he said quickly while _**trying**_ to walk away

"Can you help me look for him?" she asked while blocking his way

"No" he said flatly

"GERALD, It would be ever so rude for you not to help me"

(_Oh no_) thought Gerald, (_I better listen to her, the last time she talked to me in that tone_) he gulped while trying to protect himself "Ok" he sighed

"Good" she said let's go

* * *

After searching for Eugene (who managed to escape from the bushes) on Friday night, Gerald went home without giving Helga a peace of his mind.

Sunday came and he waited in Geraldfield expecting the gang to be they're playing the usual game, but no

No one was there

He walked over to Arnold's place but his Grandma told him that he went to take care of some important business with Eleanor Roosevelt, so he walked home, regretting ever going out with Lila, everything has changed and he lost Phoebe

Monday came and he saw Helga, Phoebe and Sheena giggling and looking at him, oh why was life treating him this way

* * *

_**Ding...**_

After ordering lunch Gerald walked into the cafeteria, and sat in the old spot. (The spot he sat with Arnold before he ever went out with Lila)

5 minutes 9 minutes (_where is that guy_) thought Gerald, he looked around noticing that Phoebe wasn't there either.

Sighing heavily in frustration Gerald noticed something in the corner of his eye.

It was Arnold...

As he observed his friend Gerald noticed that Arnold tiptoed his way over to the janitor's closet looking around suspiciously, he opened the door and looked around while closing it.

Gerald stood up, could it be? Was Phoebe in there? Were they?... He balled up his fist and walked over to the door, putting his ear on it

BUMP...

CRASH...

BOOMMM...

A "oopppsss sorry"

and then it went silent...

Gerald red with anger controlled himself (_I need to let her go, Arnold is my best friend I cant..._) his thoughts were cut short when he heard Arnold whisper

"Marry Me...I love you soooo much... will you Marry me?"

Now furious with anger Gerald opened the door while yelling "PHOEBE NOOOOOOOOO!"

The whole cafeteria went silent...

Gerald's jaw dropped when he realized what was in front of him, it was Arnold and Helga... their hair was messed up and their faces were beet red.

Gerald felt a poke on his back; so he turned around "yes Gerald" said the beautiful petite female

* * *

Standing behind some bushes, Helga sighed as she watched the new couple have their first kiss on Hillwood High's beautiful garden

"Finally, Pheebs" she whispered

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around facing her one and only love

"Hey Helga" he said wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a gentle kiss, "so I guess the plan worked"

Frozen from shock Helga nervously said 'what...what are you talking about footballhead?"

"Come on Helga, I've known you since preschool, and I know what you were up to" he kissed her on the forehead and said "and I forgive you, just admit it"

She crossed her arms enjoying his that were tightly wrapped around hers "Ok you got me footballhead, so when did you figure it out"

"When you slipped a twenty to the ticket guy," he said

She giggled as he walked her down the hall

Noticing that Wolfgang was walking towards their direction he hugged her tighter

"I just can't believe how dense Gerald could be sometimes," he said with a grin

Helga just laughed and said, "well he does love Phoebe you know"

"I know," said Arnold, smiling at her but turning around only to give a freaked out Wolfgang a dirty look, while flashing Ol' Bullet and the five avengers.

Now that he was gone Arnold gave Helga a warm smile and said, "I think that he is more dense than me"

Helga just laughed and gave him a kiss (_if you only knew Arnold, if you only knew...)_

THE END

**A/N:**

I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WHO DIDNT READ ARNOLD GOE'S BAD UNDERSTOOD IT :)

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S A MILLION YEAR'S FROM NOW.. THIS I WILL LET YOU KNOW, THEY MAKE ME SMILE

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW** REVIEW / Guest Reviews are also always Welcomed :)**


End file.
